Jermone
Jermone is one of the newest survivor to appear in Season 5. Overview Appearance and Personality Energetic and loves to make challenges on "who can get the most" or "who can do the most" with Grant. He likes to read and jot down a journal of what they did who they encountered and what he predicts for the future. He likes to be a show off for the ladies and brags about his Rugby team being the best on the east coast. In a heated moment he will become a warrior and defend his friends till his end. If confronted about his attitude he will clam up and become a shell and take in any insult to his pride. African American with a clean shaven head but with a scar across his nose. Black Steel toe boots with Khakis and a black belt with pistol holster. Black muscle shirt polo, a Team Rugby black and gold jacket with the emblem on the back of a yellow jacket. On top of the jacket is a black military ammo vest. Pre-Apocalypse Born in the downtown region of Cleveland, Jermone thought he had to be the best to survive. Street brawls, gang wars, Grand theft, and petty theft is what he did the best picking up skills from others, but he knew what he was wrong so he ran. Jermone ran until he got to NC and started anew there. As the young man went to high school he became interested in sports and he rose up to be a Rugby star. Jermone got a sponsorship at West Virginia University for Rugby and he became a star that shined grater than a piece of silver. Post-Apocalypse Jermone was on his senior year of his Doctor's Masters degree when the outbreak hit. The sports player ran till he got to Pittsburgh and he met up with Cole and Grant. Jermone begged Cole and Grant if he could come and they accepted and he fit into the role of scout. Season 5 Jermone was first encountered when he was on a scavenging run at the town's hospital. He bacme locked on the top floor with walkers persuing him. He was found by Kayla as she went to the same hospital for supplies. Jermone did the first thing he does to most women and flirted with her just to ease the tension in the air. He then later met her protector Connor. Jermone started to move the trio out of the hospital when they finally got to the thrid floor Kayla got careless resulting in Connor's death. Jermone then took it upon himself to get Kayla to the school but he was then encountered by multiple walkers. He led them away almost loosing his life in the process. Grant moved down to the school to see why Jermone was taking so long and found his friend and became quickly angered with the group. Jermone sprang his ankle in the process allowing him to get sent to the infimary. Jermone was treated in the room and he started to meet members of the group. He started to get a liking to them since the last time he met people they all died. Jermone managed to start walking on his foot but a follower attack made him have to test himself to his limits as he got lost in a portion of the school that wasn't cleared. Jermone later broke out of a plywood covered windown while still trying to escape walkers. Grant risked his life to save Jermone but he managed to get his arm bit. Jermone managed to amputate his arm with the help of Bikka. Jermone was angered with the death of Grant and the capture of Vanessa, Kayla, and. He was put into a fit of rage as he destroyed a bathroom mirror due to the fact that Kent, a former friend of his, tried to kill him along with the rest of what happened during that day. He was later calmed down when he talked to Samantha and he decided not to engage the Followers. Jermone and Cole later went on a hospital run getting Cole injured and he had to do surgery on him. He later offered to take Paul out in the BearCat to the plains where he later met Ty, Desmond, and Xurxo. Jermone brought the two back and Cole reveled to him that he was going to Drive Sarah and some others out to a meeting. During the battle against the Followers Jermone was injured and he finally made a tough choice. He drove to Ty's camp and waited for him. He wrote two notes to Kayla and Cole. He was last seen driving away from the school heading to New York. Killed Victums *Numerous counts of zombies *Numerous bandits Death *Killed by Desmond (Alive) *Christopher (Before Re-animation) Jermone's death was a punch across the face for multiple members of the group cause of his previous work. Before his death he tried to mend wounds caused by him leaving with Ty. He picked up drinking and was considered a "Weak link" by Desmond and was thrown out a window. After he fell out the window he bled to death and was found by Ty and Christopher. His death showed that Christopher can be violant when someone he cares about is harmed because he yelled at every member of the group that got near him. He now suffers from it. Ty's reaction was to keep it all inside until he was knocked out by Christopher's fit of rage. Relationships Cole Jermone looks to the younger man with respect on how he has kept the group alive for almost two years. Jermone first met Cole when Grant walked into the scavanger on a mission. The Athlete gladly wanted to leave the town due to it's strick laws and regulations. Grant walked up to him on their last days in the city and offered him a ride. Jermone excitedly begged Cole if he could join them, after a while Cole finally agreed to let him come along but warned him if he fell behind they would leave him. During their trip west Jermone showed how dependant Cole can be on him by doing multiple successful supply runs alone. As they got to Bonneville Jermone stayed close to Cole and Grant but after a while he started to get settled in. As they left the town due to a Bandit he felt as if Cole was less attached to him. As the group made it to the school he started to rebuild a friendship between him and Cole. The two started to talk more and more about what it was like in the past. Jermone looks at Cole with more of a brother like relationship. After a unsuccessful raid on the hospital involving Cole being shot twice and telling Jermone to head away from the school to not bring a herd of walkers to the school. Jermone quickly doubled back to the school and operated on Cole. Cole slightly soured there relationship for the stunt of pulling a gun on him. Grant Jermone and Grant devouloped a friendship as soon as he joined th group. As the days past on Grant became an older brother to the man. After every supply run Jermone did Grant would tease him on how bad of a supply runner he was. As the group got to Bonneville he felt that Grant kept an eye on him for they were close. As the Bandit attack happened Grant made sure that Jermone was alright. When Jermone was accidently shot by a Bonnevile guard Grant risked his life to save him. During Grant's moments at the school Jermone noticed that Grant was pushing him away. He cut off the man's arm after he was bitten twice leaving Grant believing that he was already dead. The two started to rebuild a relationship but it was cut when a follower attack killed Grant. Jermone felt as if the death is both the fault of the group at the school and Cole. Kent Jermone doesn't feel much about the new member to the group other than he is not going to stay long. Jermone realized he was mentally troubled when Kent shot him. Kayla Jermone took th incentive after Connor's death to take care of her and bury Connor's body. Even though he got her to the School Jermone is keeping close to her because he believes that she is his responsibility. Jermone became slghtly distrubed to the abduction of Kayla along with the death of Grant. Believing she was his responsibility he wants to rescue her and revenge for Grant. Paul MacTalon Jermone becomes concerned with the man's well being what Kenny is bitten. Knowing what it is like to put down someone you consider family he has offered many times to "take care" of Kenny. Jermone and Paul have a mutial relationship in his eyes. Sid Johnson Jermone barely knows Sid but he begins to respect the man. When he was offered on of Sid's former squad members SCAR L he was in complete shock and awe. Jermone trusts the man as much as he trusts Cole meaning he would lay down his life to help him. Jermone began to warm onto Sid and handed him a Kevlar vest showing that he actually respects the man. Jermone even goes out of his way and hands Sid grenades that was stashed away in the BearCat. Bikka Jermone appreciates the help that Bikka gave him when Grant's arm had to be amputated and shows her respect. Jermone trusts the woman with his life and hopes to continue to build a friendship. Sarah Jermone shows admiration to Sarah as she has managed to control the group and some how stopped them from exploding out of proportion. Jermone tried to talk to her often but he gives up noticing that she is almost always busy. Jermone offered he a colplete Kevlar set for the meeting but she declinded. Vanessa Jermone treats Vanessa different from most woman. He started with his usual flirting style but then saw that she was a good woman and decided to try to become her frind. He sees her from time to time and still flirts with her but not as much as other women. He was furious when she was captured right out from under his nose and wanted to go on a suicide mission to save her and the others. Lance Jermone hasn't met the man personally but he has refered to him a "Crazy" or "Lunitic". Jermone at first never really cared for the follwers like Cole, Kent, and Grant until they got locked into a conflict between them and the Followers. Jermone layely is finally feeling like he should just take the man out an that the followers would just die out but he keeps second guessing himself. Jermone has yet to call Lance by his real name possibly due to not knowing it or he just doesn't care. Ty Jermone looks at Ty as if he is a major member of the group. He decides that he needs a break from the school and he joined Ty to head out to New York in hopes of finding Ty's son. Trivia *Jermone likes to drive the armored SWAT truck that Cole snatched up from Morgantown. *He shows knowledge of explosives multiple times. *His weapons include: #Remington 870 #Glock 17 #Steel Baseball Bat Category:Main RP Characters